The baby's father
by Majin Pan
Summary: *Chapter 7 AND 8* Pan gave birth to Kaioshins baby. But Babedi and Majin Zarbon managed to escape from Hell and have "convinced" Trunks. Will the new godchild be safe?
1. Chapter 1: The break up

"I doubt you will be able to ever understand" she sneered. With a sigh she stood up and turned around. "I tried explaining." She continued as she walked towards the door. "I gave it time, I brought it to you carefully" she said while she knew he followed her outside. "But" she turned around and faced him. "I should have known you wouldn't accept this. It's my fault really. I underestimated you." She said while she frowned at him. "I am going to have this baby. With or without your support." He remained silent. "You realize our relationship is over. It's up to you." She saw him nodding. "Well then.." she said as she tapped her feet. "Am I leaving alone?" No response.  
  
Her heart broke.  
  
"All right then. I know enough." She said as she turned around once more. She fastened her pace and ignored the strange looks people gave her. "Bye Trunks." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooookay! Maybe you have realized by now that I'm a great odd couple fan. So.. basically.. it's like this: Trunks and Pan had a relationship, but obviously broke up in this prologue. But.. it's undecided who the father of the baby is. It's NOT Trunks. It could be ANYONE!  
  
Leave a note, tell me who you think the father could be. Give advice on the story line. I'll try to use ANYTHING you say. 


	2. Chapter 2: Emotions reveiled

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
"Pan, honey?" Videl softly asked. "Go away." She heard her daughter say. Videl opened her mouth, hesitated and then turned around. Her daughter wasn't in the mood. Pan has been acting like that for the last few weeks. What is going on with that girl?  
  
Pan stared at her tummy. It was flat, but she felt her baby growing inside. It was a mistake, obviously. She never meant to. But of all people she thought that Trunks would stick by her. Silly maybe, she was carrying someone else's child. But her love for Trunks was stronger.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
"Go to hell Trunks." She growled.  
  
"Fuck you Pan!" Trunks punched the wall of the gravity room and the lights flickered. His father looked up with a disturbed look. His son never showed his face in here anymore. He didn't want to share the room. "I know what you're thinking dad." Vegeta frowned. "I just.. need to blow some steam off." Vegeta rolled his eyes, he couldn't get used to these earthly sayings. "Does it have to be in here?" he asked, not really interested. "YES!" his son growled. "Don't raise your voice at me brat!" Trunks looked at his father. Vegeta was surprised to see such anger in his eyes. "What did the girl do to you?" he asked, immediately regretting the question.  
  
"What did she do to me? What the FUCK she did to me, I'll never forgive her!" he yelled. "She's pregnant Dad. PREGNANT!" Vegeta's eyes widened. "You knocked her up and now you're pissed? It's your own fault then, idiot." He smirked. Trunks blushed for a sec, shook his head and growled: "Not my kid. NOT MINE. She's expecting a baby from someone else." Vegeta blinked for a second, and tried not to laugh. "The little bitch." He said, failing to hide a smirk. "I know you're enjoying this dad. And I don't know why I'm even here.." Trunks continued to mumble. Vegeta turned around and walked away. "I don't either son. So I will leave you alone with your miseries. I'm hungry."  
  
Trunks blinked.  
  
"No Dad. Don't even try." She said with a toneless voice. Gohan shrugged and nodded to Goten, who also stood in fron of her door. "Goten, don't think I can't sense you. I don't want to talk, I don't need your help. I want to be left alone." "But .." "BUT NOTHING!" she screamed. "Please! For once! Leave me the fuck alone!" with a blast she took off, flying away from her home and the people who couldn't do anything for her. She damned the child inside of her. And the father of the child. Damn him. Damn them. Damn them all to hell!  
  
--- Decided to let the characters be a little more dramatic. Trunks has anger management problems and Pan is horribly depressed and kinda hates the world. But the question remains: WHO IS THE FATHER!? Still waiting for new ideas, I'm thinking on all of the other ones.. but I want to see a REAL strange one. Like.. the father is Dabura ! Or something scary like that. Give me a challenge folks! Thanks for reading and leave me a note! 


	3. Chapter 3: A reason why

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
Suddenly he was in front of her. She bummed into him, in mid air. "You" she growled and turned her head away. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You never said it would be like this!" Before the figure could say anything she interrupted. "No, don't start on me. I'm not in the mood. You realize what I've done? I'm carrying your child and Trunks hates me now! He was disgusted when I told him. He left me! Of all people I thought he would stay, but he didn't. And can you blame him!!" She felt the anger inside of her. Tears of frustration burned in her eyes. She whispered. "Is it worth it?"  
  
"Please. Pan. In time.. it will all be worth it. There is no other way." His insecure voice said. "Oh, don't give me that!" she yelled. He shook his head. "I never meant for you to get hurt, but we talked about it, remember? You did know this could happen!! " She nodded, then shook her head and calmed down. "I know.. I know. It's just, I never imagined that when you asked me to come, you'd ask me to carry your child! " He blinked at her, and Pan started to laugh, nervously. "Well, that's what happened!!" He nodded and softly took her hand. "Will you come with me, to the look out?" he asked, softly. She sighed and agreed.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes as a respond to Vegeta. "You're saying my Pan is pregnant?" he asked. Vegeta, annoyed by all the questions, nodded slowly. "The brat is carrying a child, you should have felt that, Gohan." "I.. never..noticed." Vegeta grunted. "You should learn to pay attention to your brat. She's changed." He said, and turned around. Gohan grabbed his arm. "HOW is she changed then! What has your son done to her!" he demanded. Vegeta stared at his arm, and Gohan quickly released him. "Sorry Vegeta." He mumbled.  
  
"Hmpf." The prince leaned against the wall. "The child's not his, Gohan." Gohans eyes widened. "All I know is, that every time she's around, I feel another presence. Something strange is growing inside of her." Gohan never expected to hear this. He came over to see Trunks, ask him what was wrong with her. But ended up with Vegeta telling him Trunks wasn't in the mood to talk. And then he heard THIS. He couldn't think of anything. His baby girl, pregnant? Who was the father? "So, you don't kn.." "No, I have no clue who the father is. Trunks doesn't know either. Frankly, I don't know what has gotten into her. The girl is obviously hiding something from us. You should beat it out of her Gohan" Gohan flashed. "What?!" Vegeta smirked. "Or if you think talking will solve it.." he said and walked away.  
  
Gohan was left dumbfounded. "Pregnant."  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked. "Last time I was here, I ended up pregnant. Remember?" she sneered. "Miss Pan, please!" another voice sounded. Pan looked over her shoulder and tried to smile. "I'm sorry Mr.Popo. How are you ?" The genie smiled. "I am splendid, though more concerned about your well being." Pan placed her hands on her tummy and closed her eyes. "It's growing. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to love it." She stated. "Please don't think like that miss Pan." Popo walked to a flower bed and touched one of the flowers. "This one, was unwanted. It appeared between my darling flowers. I never asked for it, and it didn't fit in. But I took care of it, and it's beauty surpasses that of any other flower in the bed." He smiled. Pan stared at the flower. "It's as simple as that?" The genie nodded. "But it has ruined my life, before it's even born! How will I ever fix this mess? I can't tell the truth, but I have to!"  
  
"No Pan! Please! If you tell anyone about me, then the child will be in danger! It's too valuable for that!" Pan turned around. "So there you are. He nodded and picked the flower Popo told her about. "Have it." he said, and handed her the flower. Pan blinked, at him and the flower. A little smile appeared on her face. "Thanks. It's beautiful." "Not only that, I want you to know realize something. The scent of this flower is so special, the flower itself is so rare. Just like the child inside of you. This is choice made by the Gods, Pan. We can't deny it" Pan nodded. "But why me?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Okay, so the father is NOT Uub, or Goten, or Gohan, or Vegeta. It's an odd couple allright. All that is left is guessing and suggesting. I've got a story in mind, but still need the other main character. What do you people think?  
  
DENDE or the SUPREME KAI (or whatever his name is) ??  
  
Yes, the combi may be gross, weird, impossible, whatever. But my mind is set. Please review and tell me what you think. And, I KNOW Dende is involved with the egg thing, and there are no namekian females and all, so any suggestions on HOW would be welcome as well. NO! I am not writing a lemon fic.. because I may have a sick mind, but I cant picture Pan with Dende OR the Supreme Kai, doing the actual deed of love.. or whatever. But this fic will still be WEIRD!! And I'm proud of it.  
  
Anyhoo, thanks for your support so far!!  
  
Ps. I wish I could make this a Shenron/Pan fic. But my imagination won't go that far. *sigh* 


	4. Chapter 4: Under Suspicion

Thanks all for reviewing my last chapter! I know it's been a really really long time, but I have not forgotten this fic! It's still one of my favorites! (well, I love all my stories, but what the hey)  
  
Special thanks to Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, who's mind is just as weird as mine, apparently. Your ideas matched mine, so you hit the jackpot.. it's Kaioshin! (still.. hitmen chasing Dende would look sooo cute.. ^.^)  
  
And Evil Child : As much as I loved the Shenlong/Pan idea, it was a bit impossible for this story (OR IS IT?!) but you wrote a perfectly fine one shot, so I'm satisfied and can continue with this one. I took your idea, which matched mine AND Saiyangirls .. so...haha. WE ALL HAVE SICK MINDS!   
  
To all you people who asked for Kaioshin/Supreme Kao/Shin: THERE YOU GO!  
  
And you Dende/other persons fans: Kaioshin isn't THAT bad? I mean.. come on!!  
  
  
And to get this straight: Kaioshin is in this story the fusion of Shin and Kibito. So the grownup one (who didn't look TOO Bad, and the baby is gonna look SO adorable!! *squeel,cough,blush*) from the Majin Buu saga. NOT THE OLD PERVERTED ONE. Glad we understand each other. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
---- flashback-------  
  
  
Earth.  
  
It had been so long. And nothing was the same anymore, there. He had been watching her, for so long. Her, the earth. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And she was so lucky she had the Sayians to protect her. He shook his head, remembering all the close calls. If not for Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the others, his planet would have been long gone.  
  
"Kaioshin!" an excited voice sounded. Kaioshin turned around and faced Dende, the aging guardian of the earth. "Dende, so good to see you." he nodded, as the guardian hesitated. He did not know wetter to bow in front of this godly being, or act like old friends. They shared some pretty dangerous times together.   
  
Breaking the silence, Dende decided to give him a tour. "You have not visited earth in many years. Have you heard of Gokou?" he asked, nervously. Kaioshin shook his head. "Devine business. And Shenlongs secret, I'm afraid." Dende nodded. "I see." he walked around nervously. Kaioshin smiled. "Dende, there is no need for panic. I'm not here because earth is threathened." Yet, he added in his thoughts.   
  
"If I may, Why ARE you here then?" the Namek asked. "I need an heir." Dende's eyes widened. "You.. the Gods.. an earthly one?!" he stuttered. Kaioshin laughed. "Yes, an earthly one. I'Ve been chosen to find a suitable mother for this devine child. But there is some urgency, good Dende."   
  
"Of course, of course." Dende turned around. "Popo?!" he asked. Kaioshin looked over around. He had not seen the genie around. "Popo is all right, I presume?" Dende smiled. "As always, my dear friend is taking care of his plants." While the guardian spoke those words, the familiar black genie appeared.   
  
"Good! Popo! Glad to see you!" Kaioshin walked towards the edge of the lookout and looked down, to the earth. "I trust everything is calm?" he asked. Dende stood beside him and smiled. "It has been quiet, ever since Goku left us. Our other heroes have moved on."   
  
Kaioshin concentrated, and focused on the houses of both Son and Briefs. "I have given this some thought, finding a suitable mother, I mean. And my first thoughts were them. Our Z fighters, I mean."  
  
Dende looked up with a puzzled look. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. The females, are.. above all human. But also taken." he said, somewhat blushing. Kaioshin laughed. "I am aware of that. I am certain Vegeta or Gohan would kill me if I asked their wives. But the fact they're both human does not bother me. They have to be pure of heart."  
  
"I know one." Popo's voice sounded from behind them. Kaioshin turned around and frowned. "Oh really? And who are you talking about then?" Popo smiled at Dende and turned to Kaioshin. "Personally, I think Son Pan would be perfect."  
  
  
  
----  
  
Pan gave a faint smile and took off. He didn't exaclty comforted her, but she knew it was her own fault, in the end. She just hated herself and everyone around her for ever agreeing to this. Her, the mother of a new god! She shook her head. And bumped into Vegeta in mid air.  
  
"What is this! Let's all bump into Pan day!" she yelled. Vegeta looked unimpressed. "It's a free world." he commented. "And big enough for the both of us, was that neccesary, Vegeta-san?" she asked annoyed. "I have my reasons, brat. Where are you going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her tummy. She reacted by covering up her growing bulb. Casually she answered: "Home, where else?" Vegeta hmphed.   
  
The short silence that followed was uneasy. "How is Trunks?" Pan asked, immediately regretting the question, but still curious. Vegeta laughed shortly. "Ha! I've never seen the boy so furiated. You really hurt his pride, girl! Having someone else's child!" Pan glared at him. "You know NOTHING!" she growled. Vegeta nodded. "Indeed, I don't. That's why I'm here. What is growing inside you?" Pan blinked. What kind of question was that? "It's called a baby, Vegeta. You created two of them, yourself." Pan answered smirking.   
  
"I'm serious here. What are you hiding?!" Vegeta continued. Pan hesitated. Was he suspecting there was more to it? She wanted to tell ANYONE.. more than anything. Even Vegeta, if he knew. But she decided to keep acting. "I'm serious as well. There's a child growing inside of me. And it's none of your business."   
  
She shivered. It was getting cold, and here they stood. In front of each other, glaring at each other. Vegeta approached her. "I know there is more. You loved my son more than anything. I've always known. You were weak around him, always. And suddenly you carry someone else's child. There's more to this. I'm curious." he whispered, staring at her tummy.   
  
Pan tried not to blink. She touched his arm for a brief second and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Vegeta frowned. "I'm going home now. Goodbye Vegeta." she nodded.   
  
Vegeta wanted to say something else, but didn't. Instead, a smirk appeared on his face as he remembered something. "Good luck then. You can explain it to your father." Pan turned around and looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "You knew, and you told him?!" she asked. Vegeta powered up. "He had no clue, the baka. Your father is an idiot for not noticing. You have power inside you, girl. And I want to know what kind.." with those words he headed towards his home, and Pan slowly continued towards hers.   
  
Her father knew. Vegeta knew. Trunks knew. They all knew. But none of them understood. Understood who the father was, and why.  
  
  
----  
  
And next chapter I'll introduce an enemy or something. This story isn't complete without an original plot, an unexpected twist.. so watch out for the next chapter! Thanks for reading .. and reviewing of course! (HINT) 


	5. Chapter 5: A new enemy?

"Have you heard, Zarbon?"   
  
"No, master Babedi. What news is there?" Zarbon looked up at his master. The M on his forehead was clear, and Babedi grinned at the sight of it.  
  
Even in Hell, nothing would stop him from gaining slaves. And preparing for his escape. He had plans.   
  
"I have heard the Gods have requested an heir. A new God shall be born!" he said surprised. Zarbon frowned. "A new God, sir? If I may ask.. what does this have to do with us?"   
  
Babedi slapped his forehead. "Too bad being under my control doesn't make the idiots any smarter, just stronger! Honestly Zarbon. Act like a decent Majin and just listen, ok!?"   
  
Majin Zarbon bowed down. "Good" Babedi giggled. "As I said, this is perfect! A baby God, ready to be taken away. Because the best thing is.." he pauzed, looking around him. "The baby's father is Kaioshin!"   
  
Majin Zarbon looked up at his master who bursted out in an insane laughter. "The Kai who got you here?" he asked. Babedi coughed. "The very same. And he chose a human to be the mother. A human! Can you believe it!"   
  
Zarbon blinked. "The two of us are going to leave this place as soon as possible. Once the baby is born, we'll take it. We will raise our own God. He will have the power of a Supreme Kai, but he'll be under my control. A Majin God! Perfect!" he squeeled.   
  
His servant grinned. Ever since he became a Majin, he was surprised by the power of his master. This one truly had great ideas. He just hoped he would survive all of this. But anything to escape from hell.  
  
--  
  
6 months already. She had not spoken to Trunks at all. Her father didn't take the news that well. He wanted to know, who the father was. He wanted Trunks to take responsibility. Pan refused.  
  
She remembered how simple everything was before Dende asked her to come to the look out. She finally got together with Trunks. She was happy, in love. Cheerful, at peace. And then the guardian of the earth had some news for her.  
  
--flashback from Pan---  
  
"This, Pan, is Kaioshin." Dende introduced. Pan immediately knew this being was special. Her father had told her about this. Everyone remembered him. The Supreme Kai, a powerful being. She wasn't born then.  
  
"An honour to meet you, Kaioshin." she smiled. "What is it you want from me, Dende?" she asked, not waisting any time.  
  
Dende smiled nervously, and turned to Kaioshin. "I have a favor to ask you, Pan." this one explained.  
  
Kaioshin smiled and created a small sphere of energy. "I need your word. You must swear not to tell a soul." Pan nodded. "Sure." she answered, her eyes focused on the sphere.  
  
"I need something from you, Pan. And it's of great importance to the universe. But.. I need you to agree with me on this, before I tell you what I need." he said.  
  
Dende blinked. "Wait, Kaioshin. I.."   
  
"Not now, Dende." the Kaioshin growled. Dende kept quiet, but exchanged a worried look with Popo.   
  
"Oh dear.." Popo mumbled.  
  
Pan looked at the two and back to Kaioshin. What was is, that was so important? Something only she could take care of? These were the guardian of the earth and a God together, how could she refuse? Besides, it couldn't be that bad, they were forces of good.   
  
"I'm sure I can handle it, I'll help you." she nods.   
  
"I need you to swear. Place your hands on the sphere. I'm sorry it has to be this way." he adds softly. Pan frowns, but obeys. The minute she placed her hand on the sphere began to glow. An incredible flash of light blinded her, and suddenly she felt something inside of her. A warm, tickling feeling.   
  
"You were right, Popo." Kaioshin smiled. Pan widened her eyes. "What.. is it you did to me?" she asked, focusing on what she felt inside of her.  
  
"I gave you a part of me." Kaioshin simply answered.   
  
------ end flashback-----  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk, Kaioshin." Pan smiled. She waved him goodbye, and flew back home. Kaioshin looked at her from the lookout. "An extraordinary girl, indeed." he mumbled.   
  
"Was that Pan, again?" Popo suddenly asked. Kaioshin turned around and nodded. "We see each other more often now. I need to know how my child is doing, after all." he explained. Popo smiled.   
  
"You enjoy her company, do you not?" he asked. Kaioshin looked at the sky, distracted. "Yes, she's a lovely person. I am glad I chose her." he answered and looked at the genie. "Why do you ask?"   
  
Popo smiled and turned around. "I think she is more to you than just a tool in the greater work. But that's my opinion.." he chuckled.  
  
Kaioshin blinked at this comment. What was Popo implying? That he had feelings for the girl. He laughed. Ridiculous. He wasn't meant for that. He was part of a greater good. He couldn't care for one person more than the other. Although he already cared for the child inside of her. Was he capable of loving then? And did he, indeed, have feelings for Pan?  
--  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes as he felt a familiar ki heading his way. "Pan." he said, and stiffened. He looked up, knowing she was flying and would soon pass him by. Where did she come from? Why on earth was she still flying while pregnant.   
  
He wanted to talk to her. But refused. He was a stubborn man, probably because of Vegeta. But he didn't want to admit he was sorry. He just wanted to know if she was okay.  
  
Suddenly he saw her. She looked beautiful as ever. She had a big grin on her face, like she used to have. He hadn't seen or talked to her in months. And the last time, she didn't look this happy. It was almost as if she had forgotten about him. Maybe.. maybe the guy who knocked her up was still around. Maybe she just visited him.   
  
He growled. "Bitch." he mumbled. SHe was over him this soon, apparently. And he was fooling himself by saying they still had something special. He shook his head.   
  
---   
  
^.^ Leave a review.. next chapter, the birth of the child.. (give me advice on names!) and the escape from hell. Will Pan get back with Trunks? Does Kaioshin indeed have feelings for Pan? And what does Vegeta have to do with all of this?? (seriously, even I don't know -.-) 


	6. Chapter 6: A child is born

A/N: Thank you so much for the few reviews I got. I really appreciated the names you gave me. I continued this chapter and here's the rest of it. It's pretty long, if I do say so myself!   
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO Kyesha, who gave lovely names for the devine kiddo. And I chose one of them. So, it wasn't my idea, it was hers. They were all great, so thanks so much!   
  
But the rest of you, I really appreciated the help! Ok, so I will stop the rambling and you may read the new chapter!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (plain and simple!)  
  
  
  
~  
  
"Now Zarbon! This was too easy, don't you think?" the little man laughed.   
  
Majin Zarbon nodded at his master. It was too easy, yes. Why did he spend all these years in Hell, when escaping wasn't such a big task? He growled.   
  
"Excuse me?" his master replied.  
  
"Nothing, sir. I merely.. choked because of the fresh air. It has been a long time." he answered. His master giggled.   
  
"Yes, yes. How many years? I knew you would be eager to serve me, Zarbon, you have been waiting for so long. Never realized escaping was this easy?"   
  
Majin Zarbon shook his head.   
  
"Well, it was only this easy because of those fools with their androids! If they did not create a breach in the two dimensions, I would have never discovered our way out."  
  
Babedi was very eager to explain how he had escaped. He had been planning for this for so long. And now, as he was blinded by the light of the happy peaceful planet called earth, he was desperately seeking someone.   
  
Someone he had been watching from Hell. Someone he knew, who would be very useful in his plans. This person just didn't realize it.   
  
"Majin Zarbon!" he squeeled. "You must fly me to Trunks" he ordered. His handsome servant bowed. "Immediately."   
  
--  
  
"Boy, are you aware what day this is?" Vegeta asked his son. Trunks looked up and shrugged. "Tuesday. Another day?" He answered, obviously uninterested.  
  
His father smirked. Unlike his son, who had been trying to forget, he calculated that one of these days would be the day Pan would give birth to her child.   
  
"She'll have her child any time soon." He commented. Immediately, his sons power level spiked up, but lowered also. A faint "Oh." wa all he got.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta continued. "Maybe you want to pretend you dont care, but I'm curious." he said.  
  
"Well,I'd care, if that child was mine. But it's not, is it? So for all I care the kid may have 20 eyes and a split personality, whatever." Trunks stood up and glared at his father. Vegeta stepped out of his way and crossed his arms. Something was happening. He felt something.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta was right. Something did happen. A daugther had been born just two days ago. Not just any daughter, the daughter of a Kai.  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" Pan growled, whiping away the sweat from her forehead.  
  
Kaioshin gave a small smile, but carefully stepped away from the girl in labor.  
  
"Dammit Shin!" she hissed. "It was so easy to put this inside me, why does it have to hurt this much to get out?!" she yelled.  
  
"I can't.." She started, but was cut off by the healing powers of Dende. He smiled at her and gave a reassuring nod. "I would noever let you handle this alone, of course. You're almost there." The guardian told her.  
  
Pan panted and tried to remain silent. She knew this day would come. She knew that the child she carried for so long now would be born. And she was still afraid she would be unable to care for it. She shared a unique bond with it, she felt all things around her more intense. But the baby had ruined her life so far.  
  
What would happen when this was over? Would shin take it away from her? Would she be able to continue her normal life. Would she be able to make things right with Trunks?  
  
Did she want to?  
  
Suddenly someone took her hand. It was Shin. He gave a rather painful expression, one filled with guilt. Pan squeezed the hand offered to her, and pushed for the last time.  
  
A soft cry was heard as she felt relief coming over her. "Kaioshin" Dende whispered, offering the child to him.  
  
Shin took the baby and Pan saw a tiny fist. And felt the ice inside her melt. All she could say was.. "Can I?" And Shin grinned and nodded. "It's our daughter, Pan." he replied, handing her a small bundle. Around the child a tiny aura shimmered. Only minutes old, Pan was able to feel the power of the young girl.  
  
"My.. our daughter." She sniffed, caressing the girls cheek. "Your heir." she continued.  
  
Shin kneeled near her and touched the baby's hand. Her hand glowed for a short moment. Ten healthy fingers and toes, a light purple soft skin, a few wild black hairs on top of her head.   
  
Pan looked at her daughter and discovered her christal clear eyes. "Oh Dende!" she gasped. Everyone around her looked at her, with shock.  
  
Pan shook her head at a loss of words. "She..is just so gorgeous!" she exclaimed, earning a soft chuckle from Shin.  
  
Shin.  
  
"Oh sorry Shin. You.. want to take her, yes?" she asked, nervously. He shook his head, however, and looked up to her.   
  
"I wouldn't dare to take her from you, not now. " he said, knowing that all the girls doubts had disappeared at the sight of the baby.   
  
"Do they..you have a name for her?" she asked. Shin blinked. He pondered for a short while and smiled. "Would you accept the name Megami?"   
  
"Goddess.." Pan whispered. "Beautiful Shin. It's meant for her."   
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Little Megami cried softly in the arms of her mother. Shin held his hand above the little girl and managed to silence the child with a single motion. Pan laughed.  
  
"It's almost too easy, huh, Supreme Dad?" she joked.  
  
Shin blushed at the comment, but Pan continued. "What's wrong? YOu got what you wanted, right?" She said, nodding at the child in her arms.  
  
"This is only the beginning. You did tell no one who the father was, right?" Pan shook her head. "No one knows. Only Vegeta suspects, but he has no clue. I told no one." she said. "That's why it was so hard." she added softly.  
  
~   
  
"Hi there!"   
  
"Hmm! Who is it?" Trunks looked up.  
  
"Only your good old friend Babedi!" Babedi laughed and smacked Zarbons arm. "Put me down Zarbon!" He ordered, and Zarbon obeyed, reluctantly.  
  
"What's this? YOU?" Trunks yelled as he recognized the fiend.  
  
"No 'Good to see you!' ? I've missed you, Trunks. Hell was no fun without my favorite arrogant little misschief! How's life? Anything new happened?" the little man rattled. Trunks followed his every move.  
  
Zarbon kneeled down and stared at the ground. Why did they have to come here? From what his master told him, this was Vegeta's son. One of the last persons on this earth he wanted to face.  
  
He had a score to settle with him, yes. He had become much stronger with his Majin power, yes. But he had just escaped Hell and wasn'T planning on going back soon.   
  
"I'm just fine, monkey" Trunks growled. "Who let you out of your cage?" he mocked.  
  
Babedi got angry, but managed to control himself. "Fun, fun! I found a way out yes. Being the genius I am. But I came here to see you, dear Trunks!"   
  
"Why on earth are you interested in me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, but YOU are interested in ME!" Babedi giggled.  
  
"Are you saying you.."  
  
"I'm saying you are willing to serve me as a Majin, you silly boy! So I came to collect you!"   
  
"I'm not like my father, Babedi! I have no hidden evil or anger. I cannot be tempted!" he spat at him.  
  
Babedi growled. "WRONG! I know you have ONE little thing that bothers you. How's your lovely girl doing, hmm?" he asked, winking.  
  
Trunks blushed. "I..uh..We broke up." he said, bowing his head.  
  
"Oh yes! Young girl got knocked up. She was pregnant, but the kid wasn't yours, eh? And you didn't choose to stay with her, did you? Tsk tsk!"   
  
"I refuse to be judged by y-"  
  
"WHAT" Babedi interrupted him, "WHAT if I told you I knew who the father was?"   
  
Trunks looked up. "You know?!" he asked, but then hesitated and shook his head.  
  
"No, you're trying too hard." He continued. "I don't care."  
  
"No, of course you don't. You don't care that the big fancy cute adorable Kaioshin is the father of that same child you refuse to know." Babedi grinned.  
  
"Shin!" Trunks asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Thought you didn't want to know?" Babedi sneered.  
  
"I.."  
  
"You know, now. And I can tell you don't like it! Haha, you don't care how or why, do you? You just know you want to punch that arrogant Kai in the face and take your pretty Pan back. You want that more than anything, am I right?"  
  
"You don't.."  
  
"AM I RIGHT?" he buldered.   
  
And with the answer Trunks gave, he was tempted. He didn't realize he offered his tiny spot of darkness to the Majin Master. And with those words he became one of them.  
  
Majin Trunks.  
  
~  
  
Ugh.I did NOT want to describe how she was giving birth to the kid. IT happened by accident, I swear! ^^ Anyway, yay! I love the name Megami, I hope you guys agree on my choice. And I hope you like the two Majins I chose for this story. LEAVE A REVIEW, DAMMIT! thanks ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Majin attack

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. MEGAMI is, however ^.^ Yay for the devine child. Worship her, dammit!  
  
A/N: I decided to rewrite a part of the chapter, and split it in two (yes, EC-chan's advice). So here's the first part, slightly rewritten and a bit shorter, or else it might TIRE you poor readers. I'm not saying I like the chapter now. I still hate the action part. But it's neccesary. Work with me -.-   
  
~  
  
Pan watched Shin play with his daughter. The baby was only a few days old, but eager to play and learn. She smiled. It was the daughter of a Kai, after all. But there was also Saiyan blood running through her veins.   
  
She gave a painful expression at that thought. Saiyans. Her family. They didn't even know about Megami. Her parents were shocked after they found out she was pregnant. All thanks to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta, who became curious. Who didn't trust her. Who somehow KNEW her baby was different.  
  
And what about Trunks? Ever since he turned her back on her that one day, she hadn't spoken to him. Her original thoughts were to give birth to the baby and go back to him. Ask him to forgive her.   
  
But then again, he could have been there for her. She asked for his help. She was in doubt. If he truly loved her, wouldn't he have stayed with her? Sure, he was upset, confused. But even though he never knew of "the plan", he..   
  
Pan sighed. He had all the right to be angry at her. To hate her. But she missed him. She had missed him all these months. If only he was there for her. Now it had been someone else.   
  
Shin.  
  
He acted very humanlike, for a god. He laughed and frowned. He enjoyed simple things. In a way, he was cocky and arrogant. But compared to Vegeta, he was nothing.   
  
He had something about him, that calmed her down. She hated him, at first. But just by looking at him, that hate disappeared. Pan assumed it was a godly gift.   
  
"What are you looking at?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I examining you." she said, while she closed her eyes and grinned.   
  
The Kai frowned at her. She was really calm ever since the birth of Megami. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders, of course. However, she did not realize the hardest part was yet to come. They had to raise her. They had to teach her. They had to protect her.  
  
"Kaioshin!" a voice suddenly screamed.  
  
Pan opened her eyes and got up, quicly. Automatically, she ran up to Shin and stood in front of Megami.  
  
Shin smiled. "Don't worry Pan. It's only Rou Dai Kaioshin."  
  
"Only me? A little bit of respect young man! I'm not just anybody! And I had to let this BIG fish slip away, because I had to warn you!" the old mans voice continued to scream.  
  
"Rou Dai Kaioshin, you can.. lower you voice a bit! We're not deaf!" Pan yelled.  
  
"OH! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" the voice buldered, causing Megami to cry.  
  
"Please.." the soft voice of Shin interupted. "My.. our daughter. What is it you want us to know about?" he continued, while placing his hand on his daughters forehead.   
  
Pan sighed with relief. The Kai had special powers, of course. And she knew that when he did that, Megami would stop crying immediately. His hand glowed for a brief moment, and the crying turned into a satisfied murmle. Pan took the baby from him and cradled her in her arms.  
  
"Rou Dai Kaioshin?" Shin asked, with hesiation.  
  
"Yes, yes! I'm here! I didn't want to interrupt you.. fatherly moment!" he gniffled.  
  
Kaioshin rolled his eyes, Pan could only chuckle.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that you have to be careful! My sources.." the voice bursted out in a short laughter. "Ahem.. Excuse me. I know that Babedi has escaped Hell!"  
  
~  
  
Now he was certain of it. He hadn't felt it in ages. It's been many years, but he was sure. Zarbon.   
  
Vegeta growled. He was back? What was his business on earth? And most importantly, how was he able to escape hell?  
  
But not only had Vegeta felt Zarbon. Something about his son had changed as well. He frowned at the thought that within seconds the power level of Trunks had risen. He was stronger now, but not in a normal way.  
  
Something was going on. And for some reason, he was certain that Pan knew more. If it had anything to do with that baby of hers, he would..  
  
What would he do? "Onna." he snarled at Bulma. "I will be back later."  
  
Bulma blinked. "Of course you will." she said to herself, and shook her head.  
  
~  
  
"You're saying Babedi is after Megami?" Pan asked.  
  
Shin narrowed his eyes at the sky. He was too busy being a father, that he forgot about his duties as a Kai. He should have known.  
  
"SHIN? What is Babedi going to do? Does he know about Megami?" Pan asked again, louder this time.  
  
"I don't know, Pan. It would be the only reason to escape hell. He's after me." Shin sighed.  
  
Pan started pacing, still holding her daughter. "That's just great, then. Because of you, Megami is in danger then?" she said, worried.  
  
Shin shook his head. "If he's alone, she's not. We're strong enough to take him on."  
  
Pan looked at him. "But what if he's not?"   
  
"Then you should flee" Dendes voice sounded.  
  
The two turned to the guardian.   
  
"Tell Vegeta and Gohan. And make sure Megami is safe, somewhere unknown." he repeated.  
  
~  
  
"Exactly what is it, you want to do, Master?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Easy Zarbon! We're going to the look out. And we're going to steal that child!" Babedi gniffled.  
  
"But.. why don't we just kill the baby?" he asked, not really believing he just said that.  
  
"Where would be the fun in that" Majin Trunks blurted out, toneless.  
  
Babedi blinked, but nodded. "Trunks is right! I could easily kill the baby, yes! But as much as I'd like to, I know that raising the child to kill her own father would be so much more fun!"  
  
"Of course sir." Zarbon mumbled, realizing this person was so much different than Frieza.   
  
Babedi rolled his eyes. "For evil sake, Zarbon. THINK like a Majin! Think like good Trunks here!" he pointed.  
  
Majin Trunks glared at Babedi, and focused on the look out ahead. "I'm only interested in revenge." he commented.  
  
"Of course you are! We're all here for revenge! This is going to be splendid"   
  
"Unless my father joins us."  
  
With a shock, Babedi stopped in mid air.  
  
"Vegeta? Wha..Why did you have to bring him up?"  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder, not slowing down. He raised his voice and yelled "He's on his way to the look out as well!"   
  
Babedi growled. "Dammit. That stupid monkey has to ruin everything? Oh well, I have you two with me. Shall be fun, watching you kill him, right Zarbon?"   
  
Zarbon smirked. Different, but perhaps not as bad as he thought. "Right, sir."  
  
~  
  
Kaishin gave a worried look. Fleeing? Was that an option? Where to? And for how long?  
  
Pan gave the baby to Popo and walked up to Shin.   
  
"I sense Trunks." she said.  
  
He blinked. "Trunks?" he asked, and Pan nodded.   
  
"I can feel him. I have always felt him. It's something we share. I.." she gulped. "He's coming here. He's different."  
  
Kaioshin glanced over his shoulder and turned back to Pan. "I sense his father."  
  
Pan raised a brow. "Vegeta? Now? Coming here?"  
  
Why would both of them be on their way here? She expected Vegeta, in a way. She always knew he was going to visit her sooner or later, to find out about her child. But Trunks? He was the last one she expected.   
  
Was Dende right then? Should they flee? Should she tell Vegeta, or her father? Could she protect Megami on her own?  
  
Thoughts ran through her mind, but she was distracted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Pan-chan."   
  
"Trunks."   
  
Pan turned around, and couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter. It didn't matter why he was here. He was, and the truth was, she had missed him.   
  
But suddenly Shin grabbed her arm. She looked at him, not understanding.  
  
"Pan. I'm afraid Trunks is not his normal self." The Kai explained. "Dende, Popo. Get her out of here. Fast." he hissed.  
  
The Namek and the genie nodded and turned around, only to run into Zarbon.  
  
"Ello mates. Where do you think you're going?"   
  
"They want to escape from us. And take the pretty kid with them!" Babedi squeeled.  
  
Shins eyes widened, Pan glanced over at Trunks.  
Why was he here, with them? Before she could even ask, or understand, Babedi raised his hands.  
  
"I'm back, yes! You may tremble in fear, you may bow down in front of me. Hello Kaioshin, missed me?!"   
  
"Shin, what's going on?" Pan whispered.  
  
"He's here. For me." Shin stated, as he checked out both Zarbon and Trunks. Zarbon stroke his hair and looked confident.   
  
Trunks however, had a tense expression. He didn't look normal. In fact, he resembled Vegeta more than ever. But one thing worried Shin the most.  
  
"He's Majin."   
  
"BINGO!" Babedi yelled. "Trunks decided to join me and Zarbon in our quest to .. well.. let's just say it involved you and a lot of pain." he grinned.  
  
"Trunks, you can't!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"I can." was the short answer the lavender haired man gave.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at Pan, who stood close to Shin. Shin grabbed her hand, instinctively, and Trunks growled.  
  
Pan looked at him. He was different. The big M on his forehead seemed to glow. Trunks himself seemed to glow. His power level was high. Higher than normal. He was so much stronger. And felt so evil. She shuddered.  
  
Babedi watched the two former lovers for a brief moment and coughed.  
  
"ANYWAY, I don't want to be boring here, but we have a mission." he sneered.  
  
Trunks nodded and stepped closer to his "master".  
  
"Babedi. I'm right here. How dare you use Trunks in this matter. And who is that you brought with you from Hell!" Shin asked.  
  
Before Babedi could even respond, Zarbon grabbed both Dende and Popo and moved forward.  
  
"I'm Zarbon, thank you very much. Former servant of the great Frieza, now I serve none other than master Babedi. Show some respect."   
  
Pan didn't bother to listen. She looked at Shin, and before she knew it, she could hear his thoughts. And he hers.  
  
- Pan. Get Megami out of here. It's me he wants-  
  
It was a brief moment, time didn't seem to pass.   
  
- How? What about Trunks and Zarbon? I can't possibly escape and leave you here. -  
  
- I don't want either of you hurt. Please, leave. -  
  
- I can't Shin. I have to defend you. You ..-  
  
Shin looked at her.   
  
- You have to defend ME? I'm the Kai here. I have a responsibility -  
  
- And I am the mother of your child. We share something, you idiot -  
  
Shin blushed, Pan smiled.  
  
"Enough already!" Babedi yelled, and the two turned around.   
  
"Trunks, do your thing!" he ordered, while he pointed at Dende.  
  
~  
  
The next moment was filled with chaos. As Trunks easily managed to steal Megami from Dende, the others were left shocked.  
  
Trunks appeared behind his master, handing the baby over to him. Shin failed to threathen Babedi, only able to say "It's me you want, leave her out of this."  
  
Babedi wasn't impressed and silently ordered Zarbon to take out Dende and Popo. He did so.  
  
Pan felt helpless, as she suddenly realized how tired her body was. She was weak, right now. And she had to take her child back. She had to. As she stared at Trunks with utter shock, she whispered "Let her go Trunks. You don't realize what you're doing."  
  
It wouldn't help her. Trunks only laughed at the comment. "I don't? This is your daughter, right? The reason you left me?" he said, looking at the baby, who began to cry softly.  
  
Only worried about her child, Pan didn't respond. Trunks glared at her. "Isn't it?!"   
  
She shook her head. Explaining it was HIM who left her. But above all, she warned him: "It's MY daughter. Hurt her, and you'll regret it."   
  
But before she knew it, another person had grabbed her from behind. As Zarbon mocked her last comment, he tried to prevent Pan from escaping from his grip. Her body was tired. She was tired.  
  
~  
  
Everything happened at once. No one noticed how slowly the time passed, as Shin couldn't pay attention to both Pan and Megami. He chose to focus on Pan. Aiming his hands at Zarbon, he signalled Pan to duck. As if they had fought together before, she knew what she had to do. With a single motion Pan averted her head as Shin attacked Zarbon with a Ki-aigan-an-ki.   
  
It stunned the gorgeous warrior, and knocked him back.  
  
Babedi was obviously annoyed by the attack of the Kai. He ordered Trunks to leave, snarling insults at Kaiohsin.   
  
The black haired girl crawled back up, looking at both Trunks and Shin, who faced each other.  
  
Trunks had to leave, and take the child with him. Shin had to stop him, but could possibly harm Megami. He hesitated, and that was his mistake.   
  
The cold stare in Trunks' eyes was the last thing he saw before he got hit with an enormous ki shot, coming from Trunks. Trunks took the baby from his master and took off, without saying a word.  
  
Only seconds after, Shin leaped back up. He saw Trunks disappearing from sight, and did not know how to stop him. He heard the warning coming from Pan, telling him to be careful, because he had Megami. As if he didn't know that.   
  
What he DIDN'T know was, that the minute Pan warned him, Zarbon managed to grab her once more. She was caught in a struggle, at the same time as Shin made the decesion to save his daughter with a Kanashibari-no-jytsu. He paralyzed the lavender haired warrior, who remained where he was.  
  
Babedi hissed and growled in annoyance. The Kaioshin was weak, but had smart tricks up his sleave. A small grin appeared on his face however, as he yelled "Two can play that game, fool!" and captured Pan in a beam of light. 


	8. Chapter 8: Megami is taken

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. MEGAMI is, however ^.^ Yay for the devine child. Worship her, dammit!  
  
A/N: I decided to rewrite a part of the chapter, and split it in two (yes, EC-chan's advice). So here's the first part, slightly rewritten and a bit shorter, or else it might TIRE you poor readers. I'm not saying I like the chapter now. I still hate the action part. But it's neccesary. Work with me -.-   
  
~  
Zarbon released Pan, knowing that his master now controlled her body. He rubbed his cheek, where she had lasted punched him, and smirked.   
  
"Feisty one, she is. Sure she's not related to Vegeta?"  
  
The look out was in total chaos. The unconscious bodies of Dende and Popo just lied there. The paralyzed body of Majin Trunks, floated in the air. But for how long?  
  
And then there was Pan. The girl who just gave birth to a godly child. Whose body was still weak, tired. Whose body now was controlled by the evil wizard.   
  
Kaioshin was torn between helping her and saving Megami.   
  
Before he could make his choice, Babedi fired a ki shot at Pan and pointed at Shin. "Too late! Zarbon, take him!" he ordered the alien warrior. He nodded and fazed out, only to appear in fron of Shin. He jumped on the Kai and grabbed both of his arms from behind. Zarbon could only laugh at the cries of help and stood up, facing his master.  
  
~  
  
Pan couldn't get up. Everytime she tried, Babedi would launch an attack at her. Kicking her, while she was already down. Why was this so hard? Babedi wasn't a strong warrior. He wasn't even a warrior! But his power.. Something forced her body to stay down, she could only watch how Shin was held by Zarbon, and how Trunks tried to free himself in the air.  
  
And between the battle cries and ki blasts, he daughter continued to cry.  
  
Trunks. She tried to crawl over to him, but he was too far away. She couldn't do anything. They were stronger than her, as always. Why couldn't they, she and Shin, a Kai and a Saiyan, why couldn't they stop them from taking a child?  
  
The name of her daughter escaped her lips. Babedi heard it.  
  
"Oh! Such a pretty name!" he giggled before released Trunks from his paralys with a single touch. Shin started yelling curses and insults as Babedi took the baby from his servant. It wouldn't do any good. He only mocked the Kai, and his daughter.  
  
"What will you do? I wouldn't dare to hurt your precious daughter, fool! She's a goddess, after all!"   
  
Kaishin continued to insult him, unable to do anything else. But the words only flattered the wizard. It wouldn't stop him.   
  
Nothing would.  
  
~  
  
The pleas from Pan didn't help. Trunks received another order from Babedi, and he responded in a voice barely recognized as his. Telling him Megami was Kaioshins daughter, didn't help. Somehow, no matter what Pan said, Trunks didn't listen.   
  
Becoming a mother was a bad idea.   
  
All Trunks said was "I hate you for this." And Pans heart broke in an instant. Somewhere, somehow, she had always hoped he still felt the same for her. But was this the real Trunks speaking? Was this the truth?  
  
Trunks turned around, obeying to his masters command. He unleashed a massive attack on the lookout, destroying half of the palace in the process. While he took off with a slight grin, he glanced over at Pan.  
  
Pan didn't look at him, anymore. She was focused on Zarbon and the enraged Shin. Zarbon was unable to hold him, anymore. But he didn't let go. Instead, he changed.   
  
His muscles bulked, his appearance became unpleasant. He had turned into a monster at the end of the transformation and laughed in Shins ear ans he broke both of his arms.  
  
The Kai fell down and Zarbon flew up, following his master.  
  
"No Shin!" Pans voice screamed over the empty lookout. Trunks, however, was still there. And he was offended that she payed more attention to Kaioshin than him. He narrowed his eyes at his 'former' love, and aimed a final ki shot at her.  
  
She saw it coming. She felt the heat. She could do nothing about it. Struggling to get away, she failed. Fortunately, Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked it.  
  
The Saiyan prince watched as his son flew away, following Babedi and Zarbon. He turned to Pan, who clenched her fists and shed a few tears. He frowned as he saw Dende and Popo awaken, and another figure on the ground, crushed.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked. Dende and Popo ran towards Kaioshin, who refused their help as he crawled back up.  
  
"Megami." was all he he said, softly.   
  
In a matter of minutes, the wizard had taken her away.   
  
~  
  
A/N: take a deep breath, as we continue the story ;-)   
  
~  
  
Gone.   
  
After nine months of emotional torture, she finally gave birth to that little girl.  
  
Gone.  
  
For a short while, she though, no, DARED to think that things might be all right, after all.  
  
Gone.  
  
She looked up, but tears blurred her vision. Tears of frustration, anger, confusion, hate. Why did this happen? She didn't understand. Never expected it. It was Babedi. With Trunks.  
  
Trunks.  
  
What had gone into him? How could he have chosen his side?! And why wasn't she strong enough. The soft voice of Shin disturbed her thoughts. She dried her tears and looked at the Kai. He cried softly, as he whispered the name of his faughter.  
  
A small heap of holyness. He seemed nothing, with his broken arms, and a bleeding face. Pan frowned, still lying on the ground. A God. Beaten down by simple warriors. Unable to protect himself, or his daughter.  
  
As Dende struggled to heal him, Pan tried to get up. Her body felt weak, crushed under the magic of Babedi.   
  
Suddenly she was picked up by the strong arms of Vegeta. He wasn't careful and tender, he merely picked her up from the ground. Pan bit her lip and mumbled a thank you, as Vegeta put her on her feet.  
  
"Pan." Shin sighed relieved at the sight of her. "They.."   
  
Pan nodded. "I know they took her."  
  
"You.." Shin started.  
  
"Me what?" She asked. "You are a failure Shin! She.. our daughter! Don't you have the slightest bit of power in you, then?!" she started to yell at him.  
  
"Hold on! Daughter? The child was his?" A confused Vegeta asked.  
  
Pan turned to him. "Yes." she sighed, somewhat relieved she could finally explain. If only this wasn't such a bad timing.   
  
"She's .. a devine child. An heir. I agreed to help Kaioshin out, and before I knew it, I was pregnant."   
  
vegeta frowned. He glanced over at Kaioshin, who stood there helplessly.  
  
"And now." Pan hissed. "Now they took her, and there was nothing I could do. Or him" she pointed accusingly over at Shin.   
  
"Now wait a minute!" Shin replied, upset. "I was just as surprised as you were. And don't think I didn't do the best I could to save her."  
  
"Well then, you're best wasn't good enough." Pan said. "I'm not going to argue about this Shin. Megami is with them." she continued before Shin could respond.  
  
"Was it true, that my son was with them?" Vegeta interrupted the bickering, with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
Pan nodded. "He was. I don't know what had gotten into him. How.. how dare he.." she said, softly.  
  
"He was under the influence of Babedi's evil magic, Pan. He wasn't his usual self. He was a Majin." Shin tried to explain.   
  
The young woman looked at him, with a questioning look. "Majin? You mean, that M on their foreheads? That's their excuse?"   
  
"Their?" Vegeta knew it. He had felt the other one. "So I was right. Zarbon was with them." he growled.  
  
"You knew the other fighter?" Shin asked him. "Why am I not surprised."   
  
"Stow it, Kai."  
  
"I don't care about all this. I don't care at all. We need to get Megami back." Pan looked at Vegeta. "Will you help?" she pleaded him.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and powered up. "I have a score to settle with Babedi, Zarbon AND Trunks." he growled. "A Majin. My son." he shook his head.  
  
Pan sighed. "Trunks." she whispered.  
  
Shin looked at her. After all this, she was still able to fight on. She wouldn't give up. He admired that strength. He admired her personality.  
  
He was so sorry.   
  
"Let's go." he said, and avoided Pan's look. He wanted to find Megami, more than anything. What was Babedi planning?  
  
~  
  
Next chapter: More about Trunks! Yaay! AND PLEASE NOTE: I CAN ALREADY TELL YOU THAT BABEDI IS NOT GOING TO RAISE MEGAMI. that would be laaaame.. and so.. not me :P 


End file.
